


Be the Bigger Person

by sedaninspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person Limited, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 6 (Voltron), Slow Burn, Tall Keith (Voltron), keith is 20 now!!!, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedaninspace/pseuds/sedaninspace
Summary: For Lance, it all started once Keith came back from his journey. Lance was expected to deal with a new and improved Keith, which couldn't come without it's ups and downs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm switching up the plot of Season 6 so it fits into the story. Krolia and Keith do not know about Lotor's past with the Alteans, and Romelle was not brought back with them. Lance does not feel very strongly about Allura. Sorry for changing so much! Don't hate me! This takes place purely for the fact that Keith has aged up 2 years in a short amount of time. I do not own any of the characters or storyline from Voltron.

For Lance, it all started once Keith came back from his journey. 

The team walked up to the ship that landed in the hangar, hearts pounding with anticipation. Since Allura focused most of her time on helping Lotor with the ships, as was a fitting job with her unbelievable alchemy skills, she called upon Keith to return to his place as the paladin of the Red Lion. He agreed, to the team’s surprise.

Lance's heart beat fast in his chest, nervous for the return of his rival. It had been weird not having him in the ship all this time, not having someone to annoy and bicker with as Hunk and Pidge did, though they tended to talk about who was better at nuclear physics or some other topic that went right over Lance's head. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had missed Keith.   
The door to the ship opened, and out walked...Keith? Lance new he wasn’t crazy. It was definitely questionable. He was wearing his Blade suit, and Keith looked...older? Bulkier? TALLER? (More attractive?) He just thought to himself, what the fuck? It had only been few months since the last time they had seen each other. Lance was shocked, to say the least. Allura spoke first, "Keith, thank you for coming back. This is a stressful time in our fight for peace, and your sacrifices make this ever more possible." Lance, ignoring the formal speech Allura seemed intent on giving, strolled right up to Keith. "Hold on. How are we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?" Keith rolled his eyes, frowning. At this point, though, Lance noticed a few things.

Not only was Keith just taller. He was taller than Lance. Lance began to internally freak out, feeling something like jealousy rise in his chest. Keith now stood a few inches taller than him, and that in itself was highly intimidating. Along with that, Keith's features seemed to had developed into something more mature, and his muscles seemed more defined than they were before his intergalactic space vacation from Voltron, if that was even possible. The suit made his chest and hips look broader, and his arms were more buff, all which Lance took notice to. More jealousy rose. Keith's frown turned into a grin, though, flashing white teeth that had slightly pointer canines than normal people, which he had always had. "Hi Lance. How’s it been? I missed you." Lance yelped and stood up straight, a blush rising to his face as Keith went to greet his other teammates.

Missed him? Had Keith missed Lance in the same way that he did? It was an improbable scenario. Keith hugged everyone else he saw, even sharing a joke with Pidge, which bought a sense of longing into Lance. He wanted to know what that felt like. The thought popped into his head unwillingly, a surprise from his subconscious.

Lance's attention was brought away from his wandering thoughts, though, as someone cleared their voice from behind him. Out of the ship walked a Galran woman and a...space wolf? The day got so much weirder. "Who's the Galra? And is that a wolf, Keith?" Keith's grin turned into a full on smile, "Guys, this is my mom, Krolia. And I guess he's kind of like a dog." Lance was shocked at this, remembering how Keith had believed he had no parents at one point. He glanced at Krolia, seeing the confidence and fire behind her eyes that he saw in Keith.

Lance saw that Keith's features were now more similar to Krolia's, from his fluffier hair, increased height, outlined jawline, and more muscular body. His face heated up again as he stared at Keith, for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"Why do you look so different?" Lance blurted out, immediately embarrassed.

Keith glared at him, partially taking it as an insult. "I'll explain later."

Lance went back to his room as Keith talked to Pidge and Shiro, still thinking about the paladin. Keith looked so...transformed. It sent shivers up his spine. Why was it that Keith was able to one up him in another area now? Lance was always taller, and as he thought, more attractive, than Keith. He didn't know about that now.

He sat down on his bed and let himself get lost in his thought for a few minutes. Would their friendship be different now, the second time around? Would Keith and him not bicker as much? If their greeting was any indicator, it would surely not be like before. Lance thought back to their first introduction, so long ago, which was full of malice. Lance changed into more comfortable clothes, and made his way down to the dining hall for dinner.

Lance walked into the dining hall, surprised by the playful atmosphere that was present in light of Keith's return. They all were laughing and talking with Krolia, the only one not present at the table was Keith. Everyone seemed happier, though, for some reason. Lance stood by the door, about to ask where he was, but felt Keith walk past him, making Lance slightly stumble inside. He felt a stupid blush rise to his face another time, and tried to compensate. "Watch where you're walking, mullet!" Lance regretted this though, forgetting that this new Keith could probably beat him into a pulp, as he already beat him in many other things.

Keith turned around and narrowed his eyes at Lance. "You're so childish! You were the one standing in the doorway for a deca-phoeb!" Lance retaliated right back at him, finally feeling the fire he had missed the past few months. "Just because you’re back from whatever trip you took doesn’t mean I have to be your friend.” He put emphasis on friend, mocking Keith. A look of anger flashed across Keith’s face, and he looked like he would step towards Lance, but decided not to. “You’re just like I remember, Lance.” Keith turned away from Lance, sitting down at the table. 

Lance frowned as Keith sat in a chair different from his usual one, across from Lance instead of next to him. He had wanted things to be different this time, yet he just messed them up again. Lance then noticed how everyone had gone slightly quieter, so he sat down at the table to try to get rid of the awkwardness that had grasped the room. Keith sat directly across from him, next to Pidge and Krolia. Pidge whispered is Keith’s ear, and Keith glanced at Lance before shaking his head “no.”

The welcome-home-dinner went better from that point, and the mood lightened greatly. Lance couldn’t stop glancing Keith, though, and noticing the way he composed himself now. He seemed more confident, more open, and Lance thought it suit him incredibly well. Pidge asking a question out loud interjected his thoughts. “So Keith, please tell us the incredibly interesting story of your space journey.”

And so Keith went into one of the most amazing stories Lance had ever heard, including his meeting of Krolia, their many missions, and the most interesting part of the story to Lance. Their mission to the abyss, and his two years spent of an ecosystem on a magical space whale’s back. The story sounded like fiction, and caught all of Lance’s attention. Though what also caught his attention was Keith. He told the story with so many emotions, told a great portion of it with his eyes and hands, which no longer held the gloves he wore for so long. This Keith was definitely different, and it having an odd affect on Lance. He thought of the two years, and then thought of Keith’s height, and shoulders, and arms, and… why did he think about this? 

Lance continued to steal glances at Keith for the rest of dinner, even as Shiro and Allura reprimanded Keith and Pidge for inappropriate jokes in an attempt to make Hunk laugh. What could they do, paladins will be paladins. He noted Krolia glowing at the sight of her son having fun with his friends. She made eye contact with Lance, and smiled as if he had told her a secret and she would keep it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning for some slight sexual content at the end of the chapter? you didn't come for nothing though lol

Lance woke up the next morning refreshed. He got ready and put on his armor, intent on heading to the training deck. When he left his room, though, he walked directly into someone. Keith. Of course. Lance fell backward onto his butt, and a blush rose to his face. Keith towered over him, obviously not used to being taller than Lance. He offered a hand to help, but Lance waved it away and got up on his own.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Keith still had hesitation in his eyes, remembering the fight they had gotten into yesterday. Lance saw this, but still didn't have any intention to apologize. Keith had bumped into him, BOTH times.

“It’s okay. You just happen to be the clumsiest person alive now.” Lance looked to see if Keith had found his joke funny. If he did, he hid it very well. Awkward silence ensued, and Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh. Where are you going, anyways?” The training deck was in the opposite direction from where Keith was going. “I have to feed Zeus, my dog, and ask Pidge about something.” Keith’s facial expression didn’t change. Lance wanted to meet the dog, but felt that would be overstepping his boundaries after he seemed to make it clear to Keith that he was ‘childish’ yesterday. “Okay. See you at training then, I guess,” Lance said, just wanting a reaction out of the other boy. 

“Sure, Lance.” He started to walk away. “We have to catch up soon,” Keith didn't turn around, leaving Lance wondering what that meant, and staring at Keith’s back in the Red Paladin armor. Did someone have to have it fitted for him? Lance shook his head to clear his thoughts, then turned and made his way to the training deck.

As soon as he got there, he could tell something was off. He walked up to Pidge and Hunk, asking what the plan was for today. “No clue,” Hunk said, “Allura is acting weird and won’t tell us how we’re going to die while sweating today.” 

Lance could see Pidge glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. “What is it, Pidgeon.” He gave her a noogie, knowing that the look meant that Pidge wanted to yell at him. “You know, you didn't have to be such a dick to Keith yesterday! What did he do to you? I personally think that you should apologize! Be the bigger person, or whatever.” Pidge ended her spiel by slapping Lance on the arm. Well technically, Keith had become the bigger person, Lance thought to himself.

“He’s Keith! That’s what he did! Also he was emotionless to my half-funny joke this morning, when I ran right into him and didn’t apologize.” Pidge’s eyes went wide, and Hunk laughed at the sight. “Lance! Why did you do th-” Allura spotted Keith walking into the room, and began the training for the day with a bang.

“So, I know that bonding exercises make you all slightly uncomfortable, but they are highly necessary to develop trust between paladins. Also, Keith, since you're back now, I thought this would be especially good for you.” She clapped her hands together, smile on her face, and continued speaking. 

“The rules of this exercise are simple. Two paladins will be connected by one wrist, and must work as a team to fend off against bots!” Lance groaned. He may not have been top of the class, but he was smart enough to know who he would be paired with, after last night. “Keith and Lance, would you mind being paired?” They both sighed and glanced at the other, before walking up to Allura with their left wrist out. “Only one of you can use your right hand.” Keith immediately switched hands, which impressed Lance, to say the least. He could use his bayard with both hands? It was… unexpected? He was starting to feel confused by trying to understand how Keith’s actions made him feel. How ironic. Keith was unphased by the unexpected change, even smirking in cocky confidence. The two moved to the middle of the training area, while the others went to the observation deck.

Keith spoke to Lance, “I need you to listen to me. We need to position ourselves so our backs are touching. It sounds cliche, but it’s effective.” Lance was flustered by how close Keith was, and nodded.

"Simulation Begun." Bots began to rise out of the ground, only three for now. Lance began to shoot, since he was most needed in long-range combat. He could help once they got closer, but damn could Keith use a knife. The sentence bursted into his head, as had many sentences during the past 24 hours.

He tried to focus only on shooting, and tuning out the warmth that pressed against his whole backside. It was hard, to say the least. “Lance, you have to communicate, do you need me to turn?” Lance stuttered, as the bots came closer. He didn’t want to choke. Not now. Keith took the message, and moved them so he could deal with the one incoming bot. Another rose from the ground in place of the one Lance took down. After that, they got into a good flow, Lance and Keith indicating which way the other should turn through a simple ‘left’ or ‘right.’

"Simulation Ended." They had taken down the bots successfully, and Lance felt and heard Keith’s heavy breathing after the exercise. Allura emerged from the observation deck with a handcuffed Hunk and Pidge, before removing Lance and Keith’s shackles. Lance rubbed his wrist, then asked Allura if he could make his way to the showers. He hated being sweaty after training.  
He glanced towards Keith, whose hair was plastered to his forehead, breathing still slightly labored. He was making his way towards the door, Lance behind him. They followed the same course, first to their adjacent rooms, and then towards the showers. Lance remained behind Keith as to not have to explain himself for their two negative interactions. Lance walked into a shower far away from Keith, waiting for him to turn on his shower so he could turn on his without it seeming weird.

He had taken his shower in relative peace, though still thinking about Keith. Something was off about him. He didn't budge to Lance’s attempts at rivalry, he apologized way to easily, he seemed too serious now. He thought it was because he had aged two years. But could it be something else? He still joked with everyone else, even Shiro at times, who was the designated fun sucker of the group. Maybe it was just Lance. He entertained the idea of apologizing to Keith, and then was hit by a mental truck as he remembered Keith’s offer to catch up from this morning. Could this be his chance to become friends with Keith? Be able to tell Keith jokes, ask him questions, be actual friends? The mental image of Keith’s face after he had teased him for the same word came to mind, and he flinched. He decided to ask Pidge for help.

He stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist, remembering that Keith had taken a shower six stalls down. He glanced that direction, disappointed for some reason when he heard no sound, no water running or footsteps.

The team later had to do a group lesson on a planet they would be visiting in time, in order to present their argument for becoming an ally against the Galra. He walked into the room at the perfect time, when only Pidge was sitting at the long conference table, doing what Lance liked to call ‘nerd work.’ “Hi Pidge. Can I have some advice?” Pidge nodded, and patted the seat next to her. He sat, wondering how she would react to this. He had an idea. “How would one go about becoming Keith’s friend?” Pidge laughed out loud, confirming his idea for her reaction. She then became serious though.

“First of all, dickhead, apologize to him. You overreacted, probably because you were surprised when you first saw him. Tell him you want to make things better. Talk to him. He’s not that complicated, Lance.” She turned back to the Altean computer system in front of her. Lance’s eyes went so wide he felt they would pop out of his head. “Are you kidding? He’s like a book that’s made of metal, closed with a lock, key, and passcode.”

All she said was, “If that’s what it takes.” The others began to make their way into the conference-like room. Everyone groaned at the full agenda set for the rest of the day.

Lance laid in bed that night, truly unable to fall asleep. It had been such an eventful day, and he still felt guilty for the multiple times he offended Keith. He didn’t know why he did it, it was just something about getting under Keith’s skin that tailored to his competitive side. But there was something in him that went against that. He longed to hug Keith, to joke with him as the other members of the team did. It didn't seem attainable though, as long as he fought with him every time he saw him. He enjoyed replaying their greeting over in his head, though. Keith smiling at him, telling Lance he was missed.

Lance sighed, knowing there was no way he would be falling asleep anytime soon. Begrudgingly, he got out of bed to go get a glass of water.

On his walk to the kitchen, his thoughts were still occupied by Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith? His attention was brought to something that sounded like Keith yelling. He followed the noise, ending up at the training room. Of course. He made his way to the observation deck from the entrance in the hallway, making sure not to be seen. He rolled his eyes, only Keith would be training at such a time, for the second time in a day. What he saw, though, made him blush and want to avert his eyes. Keith had on a t-shirt, sweatpants,and sneakers, and seemed to be doing vigorous training. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and Lance freaked out internally at the sight.

He swung his sword at the bot once, twice, three times. He grunted with each attempt. The bot hit Keith, and he landed a few feet away from the door, grunting in pain. However, he pushed himself back up and ran towards the bot to continue the fight. He landed a kick to its head, before plunging the sword into the bot’s side. Keith seemed angry, almost fiery in his movements and facial expressions. It was hot.

"Simulation Ended." Sweat dripped down his neck and Lance saw the true changes that occured in the two years, as Keith didn’t have any suit on. Keith seemed more aggressive and powerful, fighting skills more fine tuned. Lance knew he should tear his eyes away, do something. His blush deepened when Keith took his shirt off, using it to wipe off excess sweat from his forehead. He took a drink of water, and Lance just stared. He wrote it off to the “jealousy” he had been feeling since he first saw Keith. Keith left the spacious room, likely going back to his own bedroom. Lance made his way back to his own room after getting water, before dozing off to sleep, thoughts still full of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, i appreciate kudos, comments, anything! Go follow my tumblr and submit an ask at sedaninspace!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked that!! I'll probably be updating tonight or tomorrow, to move it along and provide as much as possible. please feel free to comment, leave some requests, etc!! my tumblr is sedaninspace, I barely use it but please send me asks and tell me any tropes, etc. My views come from you guys! Thanks, Megan.


End file.
